criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Nomena Leroy
Nomena Leroy was the victim in Going the Distance (Case #41 of World Edition). Profile Nomena was a rally racer who assisted Lily Karam in their team, De Brills Racing, during the Road Rage Rally. She had long curly brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a black-and-white rally race suit depicting her team's sponsors at the time of her death. Murder details , the snake the killer used to kill Nomena.]] Nomena was found on the finish line of the 3R race with her arm swollen and blackened, clutching diamonds. According to Angela, Nomena's arm sustained necrosis, which was caused by the venom of ''Bitis nasicornis, or rhinoceros viper, a venomous snake whose venom causes human flesh to rot and causes cardiac arrest within six hours of entry. When Carmen thought it could be an accident, Angela said she found that the snake's fangs were filed to allow more venom to enter, which meant that it was not an accident. In order to successfully perform this feat, the killer had to have knowledge about snakes. After looking again at the jungle pit stop of the 3R race, Carmen and the player found a snake hidden in a toolbox. It was sent off to Lars, and he confirmed it was the murder weapon due to the fangs being consistent with the bite marks on the victim. He also managed to find the killer's blood on the snake's spines. From that blood, he confirmed the killer had blue eyes. Relationship with suspects Fellow racer Thomas Moulin did not like the thought of competing with an all-female team and so tried to sabotage her team's car and threatening Nomena so they could not win the race, all in vain. Lily had seen Nomena pass out mid-rally, but did not feel bad for her as Lily said that she did not do her job properly, making her have to drive the 3R race blind. She also demanded that her sponsor, diamond heiress Lavinia De Brills, give her her own racing car despite not having finished a single race. Nomena's family had taken in Ninah Zafy after the latter's parents died and so the two felt a sisterly connection, with Ninah even working with her as her team's mechanic for the race. Nomena had also tried to bribe Ninah to help her smuggle diamonds during the race but Ninah had refused, and so Nomena bought her silence. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Lavinia. After denying involvement, Lavinia admitted she was smuggling her own diamonds for SOMBRA with Nomena's help. Nomena then stole some of the diamonds for herself and threatened to expose Lavinia if she did not provide her her own rally racing team. Feeling jeopardized and offended, Lavinia slipped a venomous snake into Nomena's toolbox. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 50 years in jail for the murder of Nomena Leroy, smuggling diamonds, and refusing to cooperate with the authorities. Trivia *Her team's sponsors are listed as follows: **De Brills Racing, which is a subsidiary of De Brills Diamonds, which has been mentioned in all of Africa's cases of the World Edition. **Rocket Cow, which made its debut in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #4 of Pacific Bay). **SandOil, which made its debut in Death in the Desert (Case #8 of World Edition). Case appearances *Going the Distance (Case #41 of World Edition) *In Plain Sight (Case #42 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery C41WECorpse.png|Nomena's body. LaviniaBehindBars.png|Lavinia De Brills, Nomena's late killer. AngelaBehindBars.png|Angela Douglas, accomplice to Nomena's murder. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:SOMBRA allies